


Frosty The Snowman

by CinderSpots



Series: Arrow-Verse One Shots [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Author is not a fan of Oliver Queen, F/F, How Do I Tag, I got distracted, I'm terrible, Laurel injures herself, Laurel is just as chaotic as Sara, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, fight me, like half of this is Nyssa trashing Oliver, minor cussing, she just contains it, that's what all of my Nyssa fics are going to involve, the Lance sisters can injure themselves doing anything, this is literally what my other two fics have been about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: “I will excuse the blatant disrespect for Christmas, but the fact that you just dissed Frosty the Snowman? Is inexcusable."
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Laurel Lance
Series: Arrow-Verse One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Frosty The Snowman

“Sometimes I ask myself why I love you.”

“Is it because I’m awesome, hilarious, and beautiful?”

“Nope.”

“Why then?”

“Because you’d definitely blackmail me into getting back together if I didn’t.”

“I will neither confirm or deny this statement.”

Nyssa wonders how Laurel can be just like Sara, yet nothing like her at the same time. She has all of her dry humor and chaos, but is also serious and never quits. Sara doesn’t quit either, but it’s more of because no one _lets_ her quit than because she doesn’t _want_ to.

Laurel was currently, _dangerously_ , hanging from the salmon ladder. Nyssa raised an eyebrow at Laurel, knowing full well that it would only spark more rebellion from her. Laurel responded by removing a leg and making her balance even _more_ precarious.

“Go ahead. I’ll just wait for you to fall off and break your neck.” Nyssa says and then turns and pretends to focus on anything else other than the very _real_ possibility of her pretty bird falling and dying. And so _stupidly_ too. 

Laurel continues her antics for at least another 5 minutes until she meets her untimely demise.

“Nyyyysssssssaaaaa.”

Nyssa sighs in response. She was very aware of the loud thump and groan of pain that followed. Her pretty bird had fallen off, though she didn’t kill herself. Which Nyssa was thanking her lucky stars for.

“Yes Laurel?” Nyssa says tiredly.

“I fell.”

“I know.”

“It hurts.”

_“I know.”_

“Help me?”

“Do you admit that you were being stupid by doing that.”

“If I say yes will you help me?”

“I want an honest answer from you.”

Laurel ponders the question for a moment, acting as if she won’t admit it. Nyssa smiles at her stubbornness. “Yes.” Laurel finally gives. “Hmm?” Nyssa tauntingly asks, Laurel awards her with an unamused glare. “Yes, I admit it was stupid.”

“Ah, I see. Well, hold still. I’ll come and get you.” Nyssa says with mirth in her voice. Finally allowing her worriedness to shine through. Laurel looks up at her with what Nyssa has come to call her puppy eyes. 

As if Nyssa wasn’t going to do what Laurel wanted before.

Laurel smiles at Nyssa as she picks her up. “Thank you.” She whispers gently. She then struggles to lift herself high enough to kiss Nyssa’s cheek. With a small fit of laughter, Nyssa leans her head down to allow her to kiss her.

Laurel smiles at this. “So.” Laurel starts. “Isn’t it _fun_ having to deal with another Lance sister?” It had been a long time since Sara. They both have the capacity to speak about her, and occasionally joke about her.

Nyssa glances back at her. “Of course I love taking care of you. Even if you are at times reckless.” Nyssa responds in an uncharacteristic sign of affection. Laurel responds by nuzzling Nyssa’s neck.

“Any broken bones doc?” Laurel asks jokingly

Nyssa tampers with the idea of lying and saying yes just so Laurel will stop being so childish, but she quickly dismisses the idea. Laurel would ignore this anyways, and never trust any diagnoses that Nyssa gives again.

“No. But can you please be _calm_?” Nyssa pleads. Laurel looks at her affectionately. 

Nyssa understands the reason why Laurel is so chaotic. Laurel can’t trust herself to be free with anyone else. She feels as if she is the only one who is responsible enough to look after everyone else. With Nyssa she feels like she can allow herself to be taken care of. It’s not like she can trust Oliver.Oliver has certainly proven time and time again that he is unreliable.

Don’t get Nyssa _started_ on Oliver.

What kind of person sleeps with sisters? An _idiot_ for one. Especially since he thought that he could keep them fighting over him. Instead all he got was a ‘ _fuck you_ ’ and an attempted murder.

Guess who is who.

Laurel and Sara had not been appreciative of Oliver’s fuck boy tendencies. Laurel, when she saw Oliver for the first time had slapped him. Or so Nyssa hears, part of her wishes she could’ve been here for that. Sara, scared the shit out of him. Oliver then foolishly thought he could sleep with her. 

Nyssa was there for that one.

His disbelief that she could move on, let alone with a woman. (We’re ignoring the whole _‘assassin’_ thing for now.) Nyssa saw him the moment Sara appeared.

After that, her father had _mortifyingly_ made her marry that repulsive man. Nyssa as quickly as possible revised that _mistake_. Though she did find it amusing that Felicity really didn’t like it when Nyssa called him husband. Which only spurred Nyssa on to call him that as much as possible.

Felicity learned her lesson fairly quickly. Quicker that Laurel and Sara had. Which really wasn’t saying much considering their fucked up history. Felicity, rather awkwardly fell in love with Sara. The only reason she didn’t act upon this was her fear of Nyssa. (And the fear of rejection, but mostly fear of Nyssa.) Nyssa had to explicitly tell Felicity to tell Sara. Sara had responded in a very Sara-esque way. By laughing and then kissing her rather languidly. Felicity stood there, gaping like a fish for a couple seconds before nodding like ‘ _yep, makes sense_ ’ and then Oliver had obliviously interrupted.

Oliver literally watched his exes partner off. 

And Thea was _all_ for it.

Anyways, back to the sporadic Lance. Laurel was sprawled over the couch watching old Christmas movies even though it’s _June_.

“Why are you watching Winter movies in Summer?”

Laurel looks up from the couch offendedly. “I will excuse the blatant disrespect for Christmas, but the fact that you just dissed Frosty the Snowman? Is inexcusable.”

Nyssa looks at her with mirth in her eyes. “What, pray tell, are you going to do about it?”

Laurel scowls at her in mock anger. “You will find out soon - “ Laurel glances down at her injured leg “ - once I regain my ability to use my leg.”

Nyssa feels like she’s being _laughed_ at for the way she talks. Even though she knows that Laurel _adores_ the way she speaks.

“Well, I’ll just have to wait till then.”

“Hmm. Until then though, you could watch this _amazing_ movie with me.”

Nyssa rolls her eyes in response to this.

“You are absolutely _too much_.”

_“I didn’t hear a no.”_


End file.
